Hablame de ti
by azulclasico
Summary: (AU) Emma Swan cambia constantemente de lugar, con ello se a cerrado a muchas oportunidades amorosas y a roto corazones por evitar que sea el suyo el que termine herido. Todo se va a la basura cuando alguien entre en su vida y cause ese dolor, porque después de todo la venganza puede llegar bajo el nombre de Karma.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, en primera señalar que la historia es de mi autoría, en segunda reconocer que los personajes de ONCE no me pertenecen por nada del mundo, en tercera agradecer y decir que de antemano cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida. Espero disfruten.

* * *

 **Mudanza**

Hago que el taxi se detenga frente a un letrero rojo con aviso de 'Se rentan cuartos' le pago el viaje y bajo con mi maleta y la mochila, miró hacia los lados y cruzó hacia la entrada de los coches que tiene ese lugar. Observo el reloj, las 9:30 a.m. y ni luces de la nueva casera, me recoloco los lentes que con este calor se resbalan por el sudor.

Una vez mas tengo un equipaje pequeño, no me gusta viajar con muchas cosas, moverme de un lado a otro acarrea el problema de que terminas con mas cosas de las que puedes llevar y al final regalo todo a las pocas amistades que genero en ese sitio, me e acostumbrado a ello y ya no me apego a casi nada material.

E viajado toda la noche y se que mi celular estaría a punto de morir si no lo hubiera cargado en el autobús, es un puto genio el que le a puesto esa función a los nuevos modelitos de transporte, aprovecharé a escuchar algunas de las canciones que e descargado o terminaré durmiendo como un buen vagabundo en plena calle, creo que mi maleta me hace ojitos, además no sería la primera vez que me confunden con uno; en el momento que pulso play Avicii comienza a retumbar en mis oídos, justo algo para mantenerme alegre.

Vamos, que no soy una persona negativa, pero necesito escuchar música gran parte del día o estoy de pésimo humor; hablando de mal humor… veo la hora una vez mas y recuerdo que debo escribirle a alguien, deslizó mis dedos por la pantalla con un mensaje rápido.

 _Ey!, adivina quién está cada vez más cerca para secuestrarte? Avisa a tu familia que próximamente desaparecerás ;)_

 _P.D. Supongo que ya tendré habitación cuando despiertes._

 _P.P.D. Nada de chocolates, recuérdalo._

 _Emma_

Envio el mensaje, sabía que ella no lo vería hasta casi las 12 del día, con las pistas de mi reproductor sonando una tras otra observo el lugar, hay transporte constante así que no tendré mayor problema al desplazarme, otra cosa que e obtenido al moverme por todo el país es que se ha vuelto un reflejo buscar lo que yo llamo 'salidas de escape'.

Hago cálculos al meter las manos a mis bolsillos, se que tengo dinero para pagar al menos dos meses de renta aunque solo debería utilizar uno, uno nunca sabe que cosas pueden salir mal o retrasar los planes –¡Oh! Que suerte, e encontrado el tesoro del Dorado- mis ojos brillan cuando extraigo de mis bolsillos unos kisses, nada mal para esta espera, creo que mi casera es impuntual, quizás el trafico… que se yo.

La meta de este viaje es al fin obtener mi título, había pasado por bastantes problemas para egresar de la licenciatura, tuve que darme de baja un mes antes de terminar y ahora con mi salud reestablecida y el doble de prácticas necesarias después estaba casi lista para el mundo.

Divago un instante en el sabor de esos dulcecillos y observo un carro que se estaciona en frente de la acera –bonito coche- pienso y a continuación una mujer delgada de corto cabello negro y de blanca tez desciende del Pontiac rojo algo apresurada y me extiende el brazo saludándome

\- Hola tú debes ser Emma, ¿cierto?, disculpa la tardanza, hubo un pequeño inconveniente; veo que traes tus cosas- guardo mis lentes ahumados y le contesto

-Buenos días, si, usted debe ser Miss Mary, un placer- aprendí que ser corteses con los caseros a veces trae beneficios, me inclino tomando mis cosas y sigo a la pequeña mujer por la cochera que conectaba esas casas y creaban un pequeño fraccionamiento

-pasa por aquí, la casa tiene cuatro habitaciones como puedes ver, cuenta con servicio de gas, agua, internet…- me muestra la cocina que está un poco sucia, siendo sinceros, digo que no le dan uso

-los chicos no la usan, comen fuera pero mandaré a alguien a limpiar esta semana…- me aclara Mary, y bingo le e atinado; pasamos a un pasillo en donde aprecio cuatro puertas

-este es el baño de esos cuartos- indica con un dedo las puertas de enfrente -y el tuyo sería este, la habitación de la cual como te comente en la llamada cuenta con su baño propio, ¿te parece bien?- girá a mirarme y yo soló asentí con la cabeza revisando las condiciones de la casa y la habitación

-Descuide, me parece bien- en realidad lo único que quería era dormir y ya -Solo estaré dos meses, le pago lo de ese tiempo por adelantado ¿le parece bien?- Dejo la maleta sobre la cama y saco el dinero acordado observando que mi casi nueva casera me mira escrutadoramente

-Emma, de casualidad ¿no eres estudiante?, disculpa que te lo pregunte ahora, se me olvidó el detalle de que no rentamos a estudiantes de licenciatura, ya sabes por lo de las fiestas y los problemas que ocasionan a los inmuebles- ¿que si lo sabía? vaya que lo tenía muy en cuenta, no es que durante mis estudios fuera muy de salir, pero el que existan varias universidades cerca hace que todo se sepa, sonriendo negue con la cabeza

-descuide Mary, ya soy egresada- para evitar mas retrasos extendí dinero hacia la casera y esta me entrega las llaves

-como solo serán dos meses no te haré contrato, espero te sientas cómoda y cualquier problema puedes mandarme un mensaje o llamar, no tendrás problemas con los demás chicos. Cuídate Emma- La pelinegra salió de allí dejándome en mi nuevo 'hogar'hago revisión rápida, el tamaño de la cama me molestará un poco pero nada del otro mundo.

Bajo la maleta de la cama y comienzo a sacar mis cosas para colocarlas en su lugar, así la usare para la ropa sucia, lo que me lleva a hacer un recordatorio mental *averiguar de una lavandería cercana*, odiaba lavar los pantalones y las sudaderas -son un embrollo y no pienso pasar el fin lavando, además no se como sean los demás. Espero no me toque un idiota clásico como vecino, bien Emms, ahora nos toca un baño para refrescarnos- .

Una ducha de 20 minutos después me miro en el espejo haciendo revisión, ¿jeans azules? listos, ¿playera blanca? aprobada, ¿converse? ok, decido dejar el rubio cabello suelto o no se secará rápido y salgo a conocer la zona, necesito provisiones y las demás cosas básicas para mi Swan-cueva.

Al cruzar la calle siento una mirada, giro el rostro y descubro a la culpable, una chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas que sale de una pequeña tienda, al menos ya se donde comprar algunas cosas; paso a su lado sin intimidare, era alta, un poco más que yo y va con vestimenta un tanto llamativa, ¡chica con el frio que hace y esta mujer en algo menos que una falda!, al menos se ve ¿cuál es el termino adecuado?, ¿sofisticada?; y ese segundo bastó para identificar a alguien del grupo, apuesto la integridad de mi pequeña 'Alice' –mi portátil- a que la chica es lesbiana, mi digamos… séptimo sentido lo notifica, el sexto es mi detector de mentiras.

Mi móvil me hace salir de mis pensamientos 'gaydar', leo el mensaje y sonrió

 _Sabes que mi madre a dicho que primero debes venir antes que me deje ir a algún lado contigo_

 _P.D. Aún dormía, esperó estés bien_

 _P.P.D. Muy tarde, ya he comido un poco al ir por Anna a su escuela._

Miró la hora y decidió llamarle, Elsa era una chica que había conocido por la graduación de una amiga en común, aunque lo negaba había quedado prendada de ella desde el primer instante en que la mire, con aquel vestido azul entallado que terminaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, con algunos tirabuzones de su cabello rubio enmarcando su rostro, tan solo de recordarlo sentía que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

 _Que te parece el próximo fin de semana?_

La respuesta le llegó casi al instante

 _Será el cumpleaños de Anna en quince días, el domingo, mejor acompáñame a comprar su regalo :D_

Camino por las calles y analizo la petición, ¿comprarle el regalo a su hermana? Mmm podría ser una oportunidad para quedar bien con ambas, así que acepto la propuesta, espero que todo me saliera bien, tengo bastante que no me funciona una relación y parecía que con Elsa al fin podría salir algo bueno, solo queda decirlo.

 _Hecho!_

* * *

Al terminar las compras y comprobar que nada me falta, regresó a la casa, al no escuchar ruido de cualquiera de mis nuevos roomies supongo aun no volverían, así que voy a dormir a mi habitación; acostumbraba a dormir con música así que dejo a Alice como mi nana personal y yo me abandono en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La rubia dormía tranquilamente abrazando su cazadora azul hasta que unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la hicieron despertar, escuchaba algo de música y los golpes volvían a hacer su aparición; al medio abrir la puerta se encontró con una mirada de ojos verdes y un ligero aroma de cerveza proveniente de la persona frente a ella, al final la chica de su radar terminaba siendo una de sus nuevas roomies y al parecer era de bastante ambiente.

-Ey, hola, soy Ruby- señaló la puerta abierta del cuarto frente al suyo, no sin antes hacer que uno de sus pechos le intentará hacer un saludo a Emma al estilo de segunda base; en el cuarto se veían otros dos sujetos que brindaban probablemente por situaciones bizarras y claramente ya entrado en copas.

-Soy Emma- contestó un tanto sorprendida por la situación y por las nenas de la roomie.

-Perfecto Emma, vamos- y sin mas la nueva vecina fue arrastrada a una fiesta, que a la larga quizás le de un pequeño problema.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a ONCE, espero disfruten la lectura, todo comentario y critica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Bienvenida**

No me equivocaba, los amigos o compañeros de Ruby ya estaban encaminados en esa carrera de alcohol, tenían algunas botellas a sus pies y tan solo entrar me ofrecen una botella recién destapada.

-Colegas ella es mi nueva vecina, así que ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida, saluden a Emma- uno de ellos se levanta de la cama –Soy el ingeniero Nolan, pero Ingeniero David está bien- intento con todas mis fuerzas no poner los ojos en blanco, los ingenieros y su gran humildad - y ese es el Ing. Eric- el otro sujeto está sentado en la silla, solo levanta la mano y correspondo su saludo.

El cuarto se aprecia más pequeño que el mío, parece que a esta chica le gusta mucho la ropa, tiene medio cuarto cubierto de ella. Tomó la cerveza y cuando estoy a punto de dar un trago Ruby me detiene –espera Emma, no puedes dar solo un trago, debes beberla toda de golpe, es tu bienvenida y debes ponerte al tono con nosotros, ya sabes, normas de fiesta- guiña el ojo y de pronto me veo entre vítores, canciones de fondo de un grupo extraño para mí y yo solo pienso en terminar esa botella- ¡Bieeeeeeen! ¡Esa es la actitud! –siento palmadas en la espalda cuando un poco de espuma se intenta ir por la otra vía, me quitan el envase vació y así poco a poco por nuestras manos circulan botellas.

Se escucha que abren la puerta de la casa, unos pasos por el pasillo y un juego de llaves, Ruby toma una botella sin abrir –permítanme, Emma, ven, te presentaré a alguien más- sujeta mi mano y salimos al pasillo –Eu, hola Zelena, te presento a la chica nueva, se llama Emma- yo me seco la mano en el pantalón, la tengo húmeda y fría por la bebida, después la extiendo hacia la chica pelirroja que esta frente a mí –Un placer conocerte Zelena- la chica me hace un escaneo rápido, casi escucho su cerebro trabajar y yo solo pienso si he llegado a un lugar donde todos tienen asesores de imagen, hasta que escucho su voz y un brillo en sus ojos –sí, sí, espero que te hayas acomodado ya querida, bienvenida- muestra una sonrisa natural pero que por algo intuyo que la tiene más que ensayada, la dueña de la fiesta me saca de ese incomodo momento con su voz alegre, creo que con o sin alcohol esta chica pelinegra es una fichita – oye Zelena, estamos haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida y eres bien recibida si gustas –le ofrece una botella que la recién llegada rechaza -gracias querida pero no, tengo clase mañana, disfruten- me siento una espectadora en algo raro - Espero que no te moleste el ruido-, -sabes que no querida, hasta mañana- sin más entra a su cuarto, nosotras solo nos vemos y volvemos a la fiesta donde los otros dos están en una competencia de shots con tequila.

E perdido un tanto la cuenta de cuantas cervezas y shots llevo, pero mi celular vibra en el bolsillo, cierto, es hora de la llamada –Chicos, los dejaré un momento, debo hacer una llamada, continuar sin mí – veo las miradas que se lanzan entre ellos, sé que he arrastrado un poco las palabras, la lengua se me ha entumido y mis pies se sienten un tanto torpes, tenía algunas semanas sin beber tanto o al menos así de rápido; entro a mi habitación y le llamo a ella, sé que una sonrisa boba se me coloca en la cara, espero que no esté su madre cerca, me había comentado que tenía problemas por nuestras llamadas a altas horas de la noche pero era el único momento en el cual ambas estábamos libres, en ocasiones me dejaba hablar con Anna en la llamada, eso era algo que me sacaba a veces de lugar, ¿Por qué me dejaba con su hermanita cuando yo solo quería escuchar su voz?, vaya que estas clavada Swan. Me veo el espejo la mirada ya está perdida y el rubor del alcohol a aparecido, dos tonos después me a contestado.

 _-Hey, hola, ¿Cómo estás?-_ le saludo alegre- _Parece que estas volviendo a tus hábitos_ \- me hace alusión a cuando comenzábamos a hablarnos todos los días y yo estaba bebida, aclaremos que no soy una briaga, es solo que en mi anterior casa bebíamos diario, aun me pregunto cómo es que aun así teníamos energía para ir a las oficinas y al salir seguir bebiendo _–¿Emms estas allí?, ¿o se ha vuelto a cortar la llamada?_ -, - _aquí estoy, aún. Vaya que extrañaba un poco desvelarme de esta manera, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?_ \- y poco a poco estuve platicando con ella, Elsa es un tanto tímida, para muchos otros ella es fría, en realidad es difícil que te permita conocerla pero poco a poco hemos ido pasando esas barreras, aun no le he dicho que me gusta, solo nos llamamos todos los días, si es tonto hasta cierto punto, no suceden grandes cambios en nuestras rutinas, pero es agradable.

Casi una hora después tocan a la puerta –Rubia, ¿estás bien?, ven a continuarla- no quiero cortar la llamada con Elsa pero ella me dice que Anna ha subido a su cama a dormir, la pequeña tiende a tener pesadillas y busca a su hermana, así que tendremos que terminar la llamada, antes de volver a la fiesta termino la llamada _–¿Con cuantos comparto tu cama hoy?, recuerda hacerme mi espacio- escucho que ella hace una exclamación como si lo pensará_ – _Pues creo que hoy seremos cuatro, pero tú puedes dormir en mis pies o en el piso_ \- graciosa ella – _mejor te abrazo y mandamos a tu visita a los pies, recuerda que mi lugar es una orilla, Anna patea y mejor te dejo a ti recibir esos golpes, jajajaja_ –sé que ella ha puesto sus ojos en blanco, es un gesto muy suyo, al final solo le digo - _descansa pequeño cubito_ \- cuelgo y vuelvo a la fiesta.

Al entrar los ingenieros están a punto de golpearse, Erick tiene el puño levantado preparado para atacar a David, vaya que amistades, me miran, vuelven a ofrecerme otro trago y parecen que las cosas se calman, la verdad he dejado de prestarles atención después de que han comenzado con anécdotas del trabajo, en su lugar me he entretenido enviando pequeños audios a Elsa por whatsapp cuando una canción me gusta para dedicársela, soy demasiado obvia.

Cuando estamos a un paso de terminarnos el alcohol nos a dado hambre, - son casi las 3 am, vamos por pizzas a un 24/7 que está a unas cuadras, ¿David traes tu camioneta?- pregunta la pelinegra a su compañero y yo decido que no me subiré en un carro con esos tres, David apenas puede caminar y los otros no están mejor, al final terminamos con cervezas en vasos desechables caminando por media calle cantando a todo pulmón con un celular, quizás el de Eric.

De pronto David se quita los zapatos y se cuelga de una palmera que estaba en la calle, ¿de que circo a salido este tipo?, el parecito comienza a sacarle video, mañana será épico, son una botarga, espero integrarme rápido con ellos; Nolan se baja sonriendo de su imitación de un mono en la ciudad quitándome mi bebida y se hecha a correr a las pizzas.

Después del 24/7, varias pizzas y agua mineral, regresamos con Ruby a la casa, pasan las 4 a.m. Eric se ha ido a su casa, David se quedará con la pelinegra; me despido de ellos y meto una botella de agua al refrigerador la necesitaré al rato; minutos después al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto siento un abrazo por la espalda y un aliento en mi cuello –Rubia me caes muy bien, ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo capitulo, con la misma aclaración, la historia es mía pero por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo. La historia será SQ eventualmente. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Al otro lado del puente**

 **Regina Mills**

Este fin de semana sería uno muy bueno, Danielle había decidido que celebráramos nuestro aniversario en su departamento cerca de la playa, me sentía muy bien con ella, a pesar de que mi hermana me soltaba constantemente sus comentarios sobre mi novia 'leñadora' conmigo es un amor de persona, reconozco que ella era de usar camisas y pantalón, y yo, bueno, yo tengo un estilo muy diferente a ella.

Cierro el grifo de la regadera y comienzo a arreglarme sé que le gustará mi presente, eh comprado un conjunto que le encantará, tengo planeadas unas cuantas travesuras, no es que seamos santas, tenemos nuestros 24 años y los sabemos disfrutar, cualquiera diría que no conocemos nada del mundo, pero cuando se vive en ciudad uno aprende rápido algunas 'cosillas'.

Conocí a Danielle al entrar a la universidad, estábamos en carreras diferentes pero al terminar el primer semestre decidí hacer un cambio para pasar más tiempo con ella y tener cosas en común, quizás podría hacer que fuera mi pareja, en aquel entonces yo ya sabía que me atraían las mujeres, aunque en realidad Zelena me empujó a salir del armario en mi cumpleaños después de regalarme un privado en un table; aun no comprendo si fue buscando hacerse la graciosa o en realidad fue un regalo de buena intensión.

Camino por la habitación terminando de vestirme, ella no debe tardar en venir al departamento, a pesar de que no vivía lejos de casa de mis padres habíamos decidido rentar un loft en la ciudad para ver como convivíamos y un año después henos aquí, con próximamente 4 años de relación, algunos problemas como todas las parejas, algunos causados por mí y otros por tonterías que de momento no vale la pena recordar, la verdad es que Danielle me ha tenido mucha paciencia suelo ser torpe para comunicar mis emociones en algunos momentos. Solo me faltan las zapatillas, no salgo de casa si no es con ellas, un poquito de empoderamiento femenino de 10 cm y estoy lista.

El loft es bastante acogedor, tiene mi estilo minimista cubriéndolo completamente, no se compara al lugar donde vive Zel, si a eso se le puede llamar vivir, claro; me gustaba que todo estuviera conectado además así podíamos coquetear descaradamente en nuestros momentos y cubria nuestras necesidades por completo.

Baje las escaleras con la maleta para no perder tiempo cuando diera la hora, aproveche y envíe mensaje a mi hermana, debía recordar pasar por los vestidos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de madre, Cora Mills llegaba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, esta ocasión mandamos hacer los vestidos para nosotros y un traje para Danielle, se aproximaba una batalla y no le daría el gusto a madre para atacar la vestimenta de mi pareja.

Segundos después de escribirle a Zel, la puerta del loft es abierta y veo a mi chica con cara de cansancio desabrochándose la camisa, da unos pasos hacia mi, me abraza y se sienta en el sofá.

–¡que cansancio!, ¿Gina vas a salir con tu familia? Estas muy guapa, seguro que hoy si pasas el escáner de mi señora cuasi suegra– la observo tomar el control de la tele y buscar entre los canales seguramente alguna de sus series, me detengo un momento, entrecierro lo ojos y la miro acusadoramente.

– ¡No puede ser!, ¡Danielle Colter!, has olvidado lo que íbamos a hacer hoy – sujeto uno de los cojines y se lo lanzó.

–¡Será posible! – ella alcanza a cubrirse con sus brazos mientras yo doy unos pasos hacia la cocina, necesito un vaso de agua fría, ella se levanta con su camisa abierta dejando ver su bra de encaje azul, es tan bella y excitante y me lanzaría sobre ella si no fuera que estoy molesta.

–Gina, cariño, es una broma- se acerca por mi espalda rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

– No Danielle, Gina nada, no es la primera vez que olvidas nuestros compromisos y últimamente lo haces con mayor frecuencia y no sabes cuánto daño me provocas con ello- mi mano deja el vaso en el fregador, Dani respira cerca de mi oído, odio que conozca tan bien mis puntos débiles, siento sus labios en mi mejilla, es un beso suave.

–Gina, perdóname, es una broma…

-¡Pues tienes un muy mal gusto con tus bromas!- digo tajantemente, ella me hace girar para mirarme a los ojos.

–Gina, solo hacía unos minutos de descanso, dame media hora y nos vamos ¿si?, tengo mi maleta en el auto, solo me doy una ducha, en serio vengo cansada- me sujeta del mentón, acerca su rostro al mío para darme un besos de esquimal, me pierdo en sus ojos, esas hermosas pozas azules y me siento tonta por creer que olvidaría nuestro aniversario.

–En realidad creí que lo habías olvidado…- y allí va mi orgullo hasta el piso.

-No podría olvidarlo, me lo estuviste recordando casi todos los días y lo señalaste en el calendario de la puerta, ¿recuerdas?- me da un pequeño beso para después señalar con su cabeza a la puerta, con el tono de mi labial 'Lady Danger' se encuentra marcado este día, y me siento más estúpida aun.

–Perdóname amor– solo agacho la mirada y sujeto su mano.

–Ve a bañarte, te prepararé un café para que revivas un poco, de momento aprovecharé para llamar a Zelena, ¿sí? – le sonrío y ella asiente.

–Que lastima que estas ya arregladita, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme?- la descarada me guiña el ojo y le suelto una colleja.

– Ándate a bañar, ya – le empujo hacia el baño y prendo la cafetera unos minutos después – que raro, huele a perfume –.


	4. Unas vecinas peligrosas

A modo de aclaración, se que los capítulos son cortos y me disculpo por ellos, la musa llega en momentos cortos, pero todo pasa por algo, lo puedo asegurar.

Como en los anteriores y de manera que ya no quiero repetirlo pero aplica para todos los capítulos que conforman esta historia (que es de lo único de mi autoria) los personajes que aparecen en ella le pertenecen a los creadores, etc, etc de Once Upon a Time y no busco lucrar con ellos.

Sin mayor entretenimiento, espero disfruten de este cap.

* * *

 **Unas vecinas peligrosas**

Después del 24/7, varias pizzas y agua mineral, regresamos con Ruby a la casa, pasan las 4 a.m. Eric se ha ido a su casa, David se quedará con la pelinegra; me despido de ellos y meto una botella de agua al refrigerador la necesitaré al rato; minutos después al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto siento un abrazo por la espalda y un aliento en mi cuello

–Rubia me caes muy bien, ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?- Bingo Emma, a tu vecina le gusta ligar cuando esta hasta arriba de copas, opto por lo único sensato que me permiten las pocas neuronas que aún están en funcionamiento.

– Rubs, no digas bobadas… - el sonido de la puerta me despierta un poco, ¿quién carajos intenta entrar a esta hora?

– Ruby, ¿escuchas eso?- le pongo un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola que guarde silencio, aunque no con mucho logro y termino con una mordida en el dedo

– Carajo! Ruby! –intento mantener el dolor de mi dedo agredido escondiendo mi mano entre las piernas, aparte de alcohólica-ninfómana-bombita de fiesta parece que esta chica tiene complejo de perro o lobo, con un demonio, me dolió.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se abre y solo veo un destello entre verde y rojo disparado hacia la puerta con un ¿bate de beisbol en la mano?, vaya que el alcohol me ha afectado, eso, o esta pelinegra tiene rabia y me moriré en unos minutos; vale, vale, que me he vuelto dramática, pero no estoy en mis cabales, así que todo es posible. Reacciono unos segundos después y veo que Ruby se pone la mano en la boca, ¡oh no, no, no!

– Rubs, ba… - ¿Cómo es posible que estando a un metro del baño haya terminado con una arcada de vomito sobre mí? literal la mataré cuando reaccione; antes de que ocurra otro accidente estomacal al ver a Ruby con arcadas hago que entre a su baño y le recojo el cabello mientras intento limpiarme un poco de la mancha sobre mi camisa, odio el vómito, con todo mi ser.

Si creía que la noche no podía empeorar, alcanzo a reconocer dos voces discutiendo en la entrada, eso y un pequeño llanto, supongo que era Zelena discutiendo con alguien más, creo recordar que iba armada asi que no hago mucho caso y me concentró en la alcoholizada que pide plegaria al inodoro y de la cual me siento responsable, aunque quizás no debería, probablemente este acostumbrada a estas situaciones, vaya fichita de roomie… espera, ya no hace arcadas…

\- Rubs, rubs - le toco el hombro –ptss, rubs, ¿ya estas mejor?- de pronto cabecea y casi se mete en el inodoro, esta vieja me deberá la vida o una cajetilla de cigarros mínimo, bajo la cadena y cargo al perro vomitado a mi cama, bieeen, estrenándola con una muerta viviente. Dejo caer en la cama a mi vecinita pero antes de que comience a quitarle la ropa sucia escucho un golpe y algo se rompe, el llanto se ha vuelto más fuerte y parece que la situación no fue controlada por la peliroja mortal. Una chica en llanto llega a tocar la puerta frente a mi cuarto gritando por Ruby y al verme me jala de la mano

–Por favor, ayúdame, se quieren matar, son muy agresivos… por favor, por favor… - la chica me jala del brazo y yo solo quiero dormir, ¿acaso es mucho pedir eso?, no me da tiempo a decir que no cuando se escuchan cristales otra vez y como sea termino en la sala con los otros tres y el panorama no tenía nada que pedirle a una buena peli de acción o maltrato familiar, la que gusten elegir, para el caso, en resumidas cuentas un sujeto tiene del cuello a Zelena acorralándola en la pared y esta intenta quitarse al tipo con el bate golpeándolo en la espalda, supongo que él es el causante del desastre, sin más me acerco a ellos y jalo al sujeto para que me mire. –A las damas se les trata bien- y sin decir agua va dejo caerle el puño en la nariz, el sujeto aúlla de dolor y yo solo muevo mi mano, vaya que tiene la cabeza dura el hijo de…

Zelena abraza a la chica que parece Myrtle de Harry Potter con un brazo y con el otro levanta el bate.

–Lárgate Gold, antes que llame a la policía, tienes 3 segundos- el sujeto nos mira aun con la mano en la nariz que a comenzado a sangrar y con una cojera muy marcada que supongo ha sido provocada por la furia verde y escarlata se marcha. Cierro la puerta al final mientras esas dos mujeres caminan por el pasillo al cuarto de Zelena, vaya manera de bajarme la borrachera tienen en esta casa, y apenas es el día uno.

Los cristales los limpiamos por la mañana, no tengo ganas de ser chacha de madrugada, ¡faltaba más!, así que solo los hago a un lado y camino hacia mi cuarto, la habitación donde están la chica llorona y la otra agresiva tiene la puerta abierta, provocando que falle al intentar irme a dormir como todos los dioses mandan o al menos como mi cuerpo me lo reclama sino me pondré de mal humor.

–Ey, tu, Emma, ¿cierto?, tráenos un pedazo de pan que está en la canasta de la cocina.

-¿disculpa, creo que no he escuchado el por favor? – yeep, mi mal humor ha hecho aparición, la alta pelirroja me intenta matar con la mirada ante mi contestación pero a mí me da igual, el cansancio me pone de mala leche, así que me recargo en la puerta esperando las palabras mágicas.

–Querida Emma puedes traerme el pan ¿por favor?

-Claro, con gusto- hago un viaje rápido y tomo de pasada también algo de agua, más vale ser precavido, sin más les entrego las cosas a ambas, que al final me lo agradecen.

– ¿Debo preocuparme de que ese tipo quiera volver a entrar a la casa e intente matarnos mientras estemos durmiendo? – Zelena señala a la bajita que se ha quedado _off_ después de comer un poco de pan. –Al menos no por lo que queda de esta noche, es el novio de ella, como veras no tienen una relación muy sana pero las explicaciones las pediremos mañana, son casi las 6 de la mañana es inútil que duerma, prepararé un poco de café, debo platicar contigo porque esto no terminará bien y le tengo demasiada estima a Belle –señala a la bajita y yo quiero llorar porque solo pido poder tocar mi cama, pero debido a que ahora vivo en este pequeño manicomio, solo gruño un 'está bien, me bañaré y te veo en 15 minutos en la cocina' y salgo de allí.

Una merecida ducha y solo después de terminar de beber mi café completamente cargado pude al fin escuchar a Zelena sin quererle sacar los ojos, al menos la chica ya había limpiado el desastre de los cristales, en resumidas cuentas el tipo estaba obsesionado con Belle 'la bajita' y la chica no podía vivir sin su relación toxica, vaya lió; la pelirroja ya había hablado con ella sobre el daño que le hacia el estar con él, pero la otra estaba muy metida en ello. Cuando Zelena se inclinó a servirme más café al fin me di cuenta del escote de su bata, vaya que se lo tenía muy bien escondido, para mi racha de infortunios se ha dado cuenta de mis miradas y me ha derramado café encima a propósito.

– ¡oye! ¿Que tienen todas las mujeres de esta casa que no termino de pasar horas sin ser agredida por ellas?, primero mi dedo por Ruby, después mi mano por el noviecillo ese y ahora tú.

–Eso es por ser una lesbiana fisgona –contesta la cínica, como si no me hubiera escaneado anoche.

–Mira quien lo dice y para tu información yo ya tengo una presa en la mira.

–Pobre chica, seguro te tiene lastima –escuchar eso de ella hace cambiar mi mirada y sin más dejo la taza en el sitio.

–Eso fue todo, me voy a dormir- Sin mirarla me levanto con dirección a mi cama, sí o sí.

Me tumbo en el colchón en el espacio que ha dejado Ruby y por desgracia mis sueños están plagados de todos esos idiotas a los que utilice en su momento, ya sea por sexo, por heterocuriosidad o por venganza, uno a uno desfilaron por mi mente y entre ellos las palabras de Zelena no dejaban de repetirse, lo último que recordé fueron los ojos de Elsa mirándome con desprecio y a continuación un golpe en la cara me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Qué coño!, ¡niños y mujeres primero!, ¡abandonen el barco!-segundo después tenía una loba mirándome desde mi ducha, completamente desnuda y aun con gotas recorriéndole el cuerpo, quizás el novio loco de Belle había entrado a la casa mientras estaba durmiendo y nos había desollado a todas, porque el cuerpo de Ruby era de infarto, si probablemente fuera eso.


	5. El monstruo bajo la cama

**El monstruo bajo la cama**

-¡Qué coño!, ¡niños y mujeres primero!, ¡abandonen el barco!-segundo después tenía una loba mirándome desde mi ducha, completamente desnuda y aun con gotas recorriéndole el cuerpo, quizás el novio loco de Belle había entrado a la casa mientras estaba durmiendo y nos había desollado a todas, porque el cuerpo de Ruby era de infarto, si, probablemente fuera eso.

La risa de Ruby demasiado alegre para mi agrado, me saca de mis cavilaciones, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos demasiado irritados por el desvelo y respiro profundamente antes de volver al mundo. Mi celular probablemente se encuentre a punto de morir, la batería le dura menos pero le tengo un gran cariño y si mi memoria no me falla debe estar en este cuarto, debo buscarlo para saludar a mi pequeño cubo de hielo.

– ¿Así que te gusta mi cuerpo y ya estas fantaseando conmigo?, eres una perver, Emma – no me he dado cuenta en que momento salió de la ducha, siento sus ojos escrutándome mientras se seca el cabello.

–No sé a qué te refieres, pero parece que te has adueñado de mis cosas teniendo tu cuarto a unos pasos- traté de cerrarme en banda y cambiando el tema, esta chica me agrada.

–Parece que di en el clavo, si fantaseas conmigo, sabes Emms, me caes bien – Agita su larga melena aun un poco húmeda y toma su ropa – gracias por lo de anoche, me voy a trabajar, nos vemos- al igual que como me han sucedido las cosas estos días, en un pestañeo ella sale de mi habitación, escucho sonidos y la voz de David, supongo se van a ir ya. Antes de dormir nuevamente me levanto de la cama buscando mi teléfono que está en el escritorio, reviso los mensajes, sé que le he escrito a Elsa y le he enviado mensajes durante la fiesta, es una costumbre, casi como tradición, en ocasiones me contesta. Los audios que le he enviado me hacen querer meter la cara bajo tierra, al menos no le he dicho que le quiero si es que las canciones no lo delatan más. Los amigos de Ruby sacaron sus problemas de corazones y cacerías, lo que en una noche de alcohol se resume en canciones de odio-amor-odio, sé que las escuchó.

 _Sobreviví, y eso para lo que ha pasado esta noche es merecedor de condecoración, tienes una idea del relajito en los audios. Me enviaras mi horóscopo el día de hoy?, quizás conoceré a alguien interesante si uso una camisa azul?_

Debo reportarme con mis amigas, una de ellas es demasiado mamá gallina tengo seguridad que me caerá con hostias si no aviso de mi presencia, avanzo entre los mensajes del chat donde están Elsa y otras amigas, sé que no debo molestarme, el cubito y yo no tenemos una relación y las otras chicas tienen pareja pero ver a Elsa hablar con ellas me pone demasiado celosa a pesar de que todo sea broma, pero saber que Elsa se ha acostado con una de ellas es lo que hace que la espina en mi pecho haga crecer un rosal, fue hace meses, antes que ella y yo nos conociéramos en persona, pero ya saben, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, pero Mulán no es de negar una oportunidad de polvo si la chica es guapa... Necesito tranquilizarme, con seguridad estoy viendo cosas donde no existen y es que a pesar de todo, ella me comparte muchas cosas de su vida, conozco algunos de sus fantasmas, sus gustos, sus tristezas, me ha permitido ser de las pocas personas que conocen de su pasado, ella ha hecho eso porque me estima ¿no?, ¿Por qué quizás existe una esperanza?, solo son unos días para verla una vez más en persona y podré salir de dudas.

–Serénate Emma, céntrate, no todos son como tú, ella no juega contigo y tú me comienzas a dar miedo, vamos leona, puedes con la que sea, es solo una mujer, no te va a comer, tranquila- con esa frase coloco el móvil para que cargue y cierro al fin los ojos, debo dormir, hay cosas por hacer y necesito energía.

El móvil me ha sacado de los sueños, me arreglo rápidamente y salgo a arreglar mis asuntos urgentes, debo centrarme, termino por inundar mis sentidos en la música durante mi caminata de casi 40 minutos y soy feliz que comienzo a cantar sin importarme a quien me encuentre _l_ _et's take a trip to the edge of the night,_ _w_ _here stars and the sun collide,_ _won't wait a lifetime, it's our turn,_ _to put our footprints all over the world._

Al caer la tarde puedo decir que el día fue provechoso, ¿que si me siento molida? por completo, mi estómago se encargará de recordármelo en un futuro, tenía tiempo que no consumía tanta cafeína para mantenerme activa, aunque e debido refugiándome una hora en la biblioteca de la universidad para dormir un poco, con un día nublado no pensaba en arriesgar a mi pequeña 'Alice', por aquello de la maldición de la titulación y la ley de Murphy, muchas portátiles han visto el fin de sus vidas en esos momentos, y anécdotas hay para lanzar al cielo… creo que estoy divagando.

En el camino de regresó voy distraída, hoy he hablado poco con Elsa, unos mensajes casuales, donde yo peleo mi derecho por comida y ella se muestra renuente pidiendo de pago alguna mascota, va claro que ella no tendrá su mascota y menos con la madre que se carga y de que yo por otra parte tengo que ingeniar la manera de obtener mi alimento. Me ha vibrado el móvil y por el sonido breve sé que es ella, si, le he puesto su propio tono, como a los demás contactos importantes que tengo.

 _Llámame, estoy aburrida D:_

Los deseos del cubito son mis órdenes, en un instante le llamo usando el manos libres y guardo el teléfono, al menos no regresaré sola a mi cuarto.

 _-Sí, buenas tardes, ¿se encontrara una guapa rubia cerca?, hemos recibido una llamada de emergencia…_

* * *

Había quedado con mi hermana Zelena para ir por un trago después de sus clases del posgrado, estaba con el tiempo justo cuando salía del apartamento, maldecía por tener mi auto en el taller y consideré seriamente tomar el coche de Danielle, pero considerando que Zelena fue quien me llamó por la mañana lo mejor era no llevar vehículo. Media hora después nos encontrábamos en un pequeño pub que a ella le gustaba, curiosamente quedaba cerca del trabajo de Danielle, quizás podría irme con ella cuando saliera.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de las miradas y ella fue quien pidió la primera ronda tan solo entrar. Parece que trae algo muy grande atorado en sus pensamientos, así como llegó la primera cerveza se deslizó por su garganta, segundos después me comentaba sobre el altercado con el novio de una de sus compañeras de casa.

–Te he dicho que deberías rentar un departamento o algún lugar solo para ti, no es como si no pudieras costearte un lugar propio.

–El sitio me gusta y de alguna manera no me siento tan sola, además de otras cosas- hay algo más detrás de esa respuesta pero no le presionaré.

La plática se iba rodeando de shots y algo de cerveza, nos volvíamos a sentir unas adolescentes y el lugar no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario, Zelena propuso jugar billar un rato para relajarnos, teníamos una pequeña tradición con ello, la perdedora cumplía un pequeño reto o se pagaba alguna apuesta, dependía de nuestro humor, así que podría lograr que mi hermana me diera la verdad sobre su estado actual, no sería fácil lograrlo, es muy buena aun con unas cuantas copas en el camino pero yo también soy una Mills.

El juego iba algo avanzado cuando miro entrar a un grupo de personas festejando, provocando que mi preciosa hermana fallara su tiro, facilitándome las cosas porque estaba cerca de ganar, es mi oportunidad.

–Me haré anciana si no te apuras- me recrimina.

–Anciana eres desde nacimiento, pero trae una ronda para celebrar mi victoria- le suelto la sonrisa de la familia, esa que indica que somos muy pagados de nosotros, a lo que me contesta con un gruñido y un 'solo fue suerte'.

-Pues será suerte, pero has perdido, así que paga, anda –miro mi reloj para comprobar la hora, el alcohol se me está subiendo y es hora de marcharnos, busco con la mirada a la perdedora y veo una cabellera que se me hace conocida, que abraza a una chica de cabello negro; en definitiva ya tuve suficiente alcohol por un día, le hago señal a Zel de que iré al servicio, ella hace un gestó de que comprende, después de eso con las coordinación que me queda voy al tocador. Después de mí, escucho que la puerta se abre y al acercarme a lavar mis manos encuentro una pareja de chicas besándose, me alegro por ellas y decido no mirarlas, me concentro en terminar arreglar mi cabello hasta que escucho un nombre saliendo de los labios de una chica 'Danielle', entonces miro a través del espejo el reflejo de ambas, comienzo a sentir que me falta el aire, debo salir de allí, ¿dónde está mi hermana?, ¿por qué todo parece ser muy grande y mi cuerpo tan pesado?


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco a los follows y favs de ustedes, se que e tardado bastante pero espero que sea del agrado el siguiente cap.

* * *

 **El pasado habla**

 **Emma Swan**

Había crecido en una familia bastante conservadora, esa del estilo donde el abuelo es el que le manda a toda la familia lo que se puede y no hacer; exactamente el clásico tipo de familia de doble moral, donde no se habla de sexo pero siempre se enseñan expresiones soeces a los más jóvenes, donde se tacha el comportamiento no femenino y se castiga con mano dura. Perdí la cuenta de los desplantes de mis familiares hacia mi persona de aquellas ocasiones donde subía a los árboles por algo de fruta, salía de cacería con mis primos o por mi vestimenta que la mayor parte de mis años consistió en unas deportivas, jeans y alguna playera. Ahora puedo ver que quizás todos los prejuicios que mis familiares tenían hacia mi comportamiento influyó fuertemente en quien me convertí, no quiero decir con ello que me interesaran las chicas desde siempre, yo también soñé en algún momento con un príncipe, aquel que me daría mi primer beso de amor y con el que viviría felizmente por el resto de mi vida, quería demostrarle a las cacatúas hermanas de mi padre que se podía formar una familia siendo una mujer fuerte, de ideales bien definidos, con la mentalidad para rebatir los fundamentos tan sosos que ellas mantenían acerca de una mujer únicamente dedicada al servicio hogareño, no es que esté en contra, pero ese nunca ha sido mi estilo.

Mi primer interés amoroso llegó con un cambio escolar, el cliché del chico malo y la cerebrito 'santa', él había repetido año dos veces, por lo que era mayor y más alto, cargaba esa pinta de no te metas conmigo que me atraía mucho, mi tonta cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de cómo debía ser mi primer beso, lo que debía sentir y como sería; llegado el momento, intenté recordar los besos de las películas y algunas novelas que mis primas veían con un río de baba de por medio, no fue un desastre pero hasta la fecha diré que al menos la fruta que recibí por ese beso de pre adolescentes estaba recién cortada, boberías de niños y no tan niños. No definimos nada, pero semanas después al regresar por un material que había olvidado lo encontré besando a una chica mayor y allí comenzó todo el desastre o la diversión como se guste ver.

Después de él, chicos iban y venían por mi vida, deportistas, listillos, músicos, ninguno más relevante que otro, en ocasiones ni siquiera logro recordar los nombres, ninguno me atraía, a pesar de mi historial de relaciones, no había estado con nadie hasta terminar el primer año de universidad, donde conseguí que un amigo se hiciera pasar por mi novio para quitarme de encima a una chica que me acosaba. Es tonto pensar en cómo los ideales de mi familia me hacían tachar a personas que pensaban diferente a mí, me golpeo mentalmente cada vez que pienso en esa chica y mis prejuicios.

Ese año fue bastante movidito y lleno de primeras veces: huir de una chica, mi primera vez con un tío en la cual terminé empujándolo y corrí a la regadera donde lloré como Magdalena, no entendía por qué de la reacción, hasta meses después, cabe aclarar que termine con mi 'novio de momento' me cayeron situaciones pesadas en la universidad y tiempo después comencé una relación con la primera mujer a la cual idolatré, 1. 58 m de estatura, de carácter fuerte, tés clara, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su lengua viperina y mente tan sagaz. Por la descripción cualquiera puede decir que es una chica de andar con cuidado, ¡vaya que lo es! Tenía tiempo conociéndola desde que llegué a la universidad, éramos casi vecinas aunque en realidad la trataba por las ocasiones en las que se quedaba atascada en la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos. Era también mayor que yo, cuatro años para ser exacta, no fue un chispazo, ni amor a primera vista, fue algo que se desarrolló en base a guardarnos secretillos, encontrarnos por azares en algún bar cerca de la universidad, me gustaba escucharla debatir sobre sus temas e incluso llegamos a buscar la manera de que yo me cambiara a su carrera, ella pudo haber hecho conmigo lo que quisiera, sinceramente. Un año antes de que ella terminará la universidad, me comenzó a invitar a salir con su grupo de amigos, fue un oasis en el desierto que se estaba volviendo mi vida, los problemas con mis compañeros se acrecentaban y no encontraba la manera de salvar el semestre, sinceramente me hizo obtener carácter, a su lado descubrí una faceta de mí que no conocía, me volvió fuerte, nos volvimos fuertes, comencé prácticamente a vivir con ella cuando tuve que presentar un trabajo sobre un tema que ella dominaba y en una noche después de que bebiéramos bastante tequila nos besamos, fueron besos de reclamación, nada tiernos, nos dejamos marcas a causa de los celos de saber que otros veían a la otra y cada una se contenía. A partir de ese instante comenzamos a tener una doble vida entre esas cuatro paredes, aparentando una amistad ante sus amigos y teniendo nuestras sesiones de sexo en su habitación. Eventualmente lo contamos a sus amigos, después de cuatro meses ella se gradúo, seguimos nuestra relación por otros cuantos meses, hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a crear discordia, las separaciones por mis estudios terminaban en discusiones y lágrimas pero los reencuentros estaban cargados de deseo, reavivando siempre lo que sentíamos, pero como todo, llegó su final, nos comenzamos a dañar, cada vez las discusiones iban a mayor y al estar separadas todo termino con una llamada bastante larga, con diálogos de recriminación, perdones, disculpas, llantos y 'esto no va más'.

Tiempo después volví a salir con chicos, lo más relevante fue un amigo de mi entonces compañera de habitación, la cosa duró algunos meses pero otra vez no pude llegar a más allá de arrumacos con él; terminamos en el momento en el que mencionó las palabras hijos y matrimonio conmigo incluida en la ecuación. A partir de allí existieron mujeres y hombres por igual, donde siempre marqué todo cual si fuera un contrato, yo decidía donde, como y cuando, sin importarme nada sus sentimientos.

Debo reconocer que en el fondo, muy en el fondo soy una persona muy sensible, no me gustan los engaños, no estoy con dos personas al mismo tiempo y tampoco mantengo relaciones con parejas de mis amistades, he aquí el problema llamado 'Elsa' que representa una falla a mis creencias y esta vez no sé cómo terminaré con ello. Ella ha llegado poco a poco a acaparar esa parte de mí que ya era inmune, no buscaba realmente sentir otra vez esto, sé que no debería hacerlo, pero sabemos que lo prohibido termina por atraparnos y consumirnos.


	7. Chapter 7

**El pasado habla II**

-Espera, espera –Ruby me hizo un gesto con las manos –¿cambiaste tu primer beso por fruta?.

-¿Solo escuchaste eso?, no repetiré la historia, así que te quedas con la duda.

-Mi mente es muy perversa, no dudes que le pondré detalles a todo color y luces de neón a este recuerdo –levantó las cejas mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía esa sonrisa tan… ella.

-Joder, deja de darme material para mis pesadillas pelirroja –dejé la lata de cerveza en el piso.

-Ya que te la acabaste ve por las demás ¿no? –señalaba mi anterior lata y agitaba la suya para mostrarme que ya estaba vacía.

-Deberías ir tú por la tuya, floja.

-Bueno, lo haría, pero yo invite esas, estamos bebiendo en mi cuarto…

-¿Quién tenía ganas de beber y me estuvo molestando más de media hora mientras estudiaba? .

-No dijiste que no –me increpó y sonrió. _Touché_.

Entrecerré los ojos y resignada fui por mas cerveza que habíamos dejado en el refrigerador, a pesar que era día entre semana a Ruby se le había 'antojado', desde que llegó a la casa tocó a mi puerta y ahora estamos aquí. No había conversado gran cosa con Zelena ni Belle, cada quien se a encontrado en su mundo, es mejor para mi conservar mi escasa salud mental. Tomo las bebidas y regreso al cuarto de la loca, destape mi cerveza después de sentarme.

-Entonces dime, estimada rubia ¿eres gay, bi o heterocuriosa?.

-Te quedarás con la duda.

-oh! Vamos! Está bien… eres bi.

-Supongo que en realidad soy les –me encogí de hombros- no es que me interese ponerme etiqueta como tal.

-¿Y los hombres? –Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, me miró a los ojos para instantes después volver a buscar una canción en su portátil.

-En ocasiones no se si considerar a los que e tenido como pareja o solo un momento, es difícil ¿sabes? –me encogí de hombros y mire que había detalles en la habitación que no había notado, quise preguntarle por una foto que tenía donde se le veía con otra chica, Rubs se dio cuenta de mi mirada dio un trago a su bebida.

-Es mi esposa –Asunto resuelto, me dije mentalmente. Tomé la foto para apreciarla mejor.

-No te ves tan grande, te conservas bien –Un maní extrañamente impactó en mi frente.

-No. Soy. Anciana. –respondió marcando cada palabra.

-Bueno, te escucho, ya que me hiciste hablar a mí, ahora hablemos de ti, que queda bastante alcohol- hizo amago de negarse, le hice entender con la mirada que no había escapatoria, suspiro y después de querer marear la perdiz se rindió.

-Ella es Dorothy, nos casamos hace tres años, aún estábamos estudiando cuando lo hicimos, creo que eso resuelve algo de tu duda sobre mi edad, ni siquiera paso los 27. –Se terminó su bebida y tomó una más, con cierta tranquilidad.

-Es una novedad saber que estas casada, aunque no llevas el anillo.

-En realidad, estamos separadas, las dos vivíamos juntas, después de que naciera nuestro hijo ella se regresó con sus familiares, hemos hablado del divorcio, pero ninguna a realizado el papeleo, aún la extraño, a ambos. Él está por cumplir 3 años de edad. Ella se fue por que comenzamos a tener discusiones sobre mi estilo de vida, se quejaba de mis salidas, de mis amistades, de mi comportamiento infantil, pero es que en realidad no se ser un adulto responsable en ese sentido de solo estar con ella y ya, ella me conocía desde antes, sabia como me comportaba con las demás y aun así le era difícil aceptarme. Ella quiere que me marche de aquí y volvamos a vivir juntas en donde ella se encuentra, pero obviamente yo no haré lo que quiere, intenta hacerme doblegar, me envía fotos y videos de nuestro hijo, está creciendo rápido y no deja de recordármelo a cada día… se lo que es crecer si padre, así que ella podrá, yo le apoyo con el dinero que necesita si el niño se enferma, le e enviado lo que necesita cuando me lo pide. Me has preguntado por el anillo de bodas –se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y extrajo un medallón de su closet.

-Esto es lo de mayor valor que tengo, el medallón es lo único que tengo de mi padre, la ultima vez que lo cotice me cambiaban un automóvil por el, el anillo que viene en la cadena es mi anillo de bodas- miraba la nostalgia que invadía los ojos de Ruby, pude notar el dolor que le causaba la separación.

-Estas en el ajo –miraba el medallón y el anillo- intuyo que en el trabajo saben que eres casada.

-Si.

-Pero eso no impide que tengas tus pisa y corre, ¿cierto? -noté su mirada escrutándome.

-Yo lo sé todo, roja. E escuchado una voz femenina junto a la tuya y los golpes de otras zapatillas, y no me digas que son las demás, porque es en horario donde ninguna de ellas dos se encuentran aquí–le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero sabe, no es asunto mío con quien te acuestas y con quien no –le sonreí después de verla incomoda, al tiempo que le regresé su medallón- eeeh! Que te estas quedando atrás loba, bebele.

Entre risas y algunas anécdotas de los lugares donde cada una habíamos estado las cervezas fueron desapareciendo, fue alrededor de las 2 de la mañana después de estar bebiendo 5 horas que escuchamos que tocaban la puerta.

-Shhhhh! No hagass caasso, quizá seea una vecina o algún predicador de la palabra, de esoss trajeadosss –comentó intentando controlar la risa después de lanzarme una toalla de baño encima- no te muevasss, pa'que no nosss vean.

Nos quedamos quietas cual par de idiotas, como si estar dentro de la casa no fuera lo suficiente para que no pudieran saber si estábamos o no en el lugar. Aun así los golpes volvieron a escucharse seguidos de un 'hola Zelena'.

-¿Conocess a alguna Zelena? –me pregunto mientras ella intentaba recordar un poco.

-Me parece que es la chica de al lado –comenté quitándome la toalla y dándosela a Ruby.

-Gracias por abrir Belle, disculpa si te cause molestia –se excusó Zelena señalando a una chica de cabello oscuro a su lado- no he podido encontrar las llaves.

-No tienes que darlas, descansen –así como había abierto, Belle desapareció en su cuarto.

-Gina, cariño, vamos a mi habitación –la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

Escuchamos los pasos acercándose por el pasillo mientras Ruby intentaba terminarse una lata que destapó por la base, las ideas más tontas para emborracharse pueden surgir en un segundo, el desamor comenzaba a ser tema recurrente para nosotros. Zelena tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto a la vez que detenía a otra persona.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- conteste desde el cuarto de Ruby a un lado de la puerta.

-Que me prestaras tus llaves un momento.

-Tenlas –las saque de mi bolsillo y se las di, sin dar mucho miramiento a su acompañante, ella las tomo y unos segundos después me las regresó.

-Gracias.

-De nada, ¿gusstass un trago?, hay cervezza, cerveza yyy tequila- si, Ruby ya arrastraba la lengua al hablar, un momento, no me había dicho nada del tequila.

-En otra ocasión, gracias.

Solo escuchamos movimiento por unos minutos en su cuarto. Nos volteamos a ver y nos encogimos de hombros quedándonos con la duda.


End file.
